Love and Affection
by limemoonlight
Summary: Story about Sebastian thinking about his feelings towards Ciel and what happens after he admits them. Boyxboy rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Two Words

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

_Love and affection_.

Two words of which I would have never thought I would have affiliated with my young master. Yet here I am thinking such words as he sits in his large cushioned chair and sips his tea. I think these words because this is how I feel towards him but I have yet to tell a soul, let alone his. Taking a good look at him I can see why one would feel like this. Midnight blue hair, one amethyst eye and the other one a cerulean colour, a small pale figure shaped much like a girl's and the air of authority much like a war general's. Yet I know my feelings go much deeper than just his exterior. As I mull over these things he sets aside his tea and begins to eat the cake I have prepared for him today, a Victoria Sponge Cake with a strawberry filling. Continuing to think I do not notice as he begins to stare at me before asking,

"Well are you going to stare at me _all day_ Sebastian?"

"Of course not, **my lord**,"

"_Tch_, fine. Take away this cake I am finished."

"Yes, my lord."

Moving forward I grab the plate along with the fork and knife, setting them down on the cart. Grabbing the handle I slowly back out of the room and softly shut the door. I can hear my master take another sip of his tea before continuing to fill out the many document's filling his rather large desk. Walking down the hallway I head towards the kitchen when Mey-Rin comes around the corner carrying much more china then she can handle and runs into me yet again. Sighing I quickly move in action, letting go of the cart and snatching up the cups and plates as the fly through the air in various directions as she let's go of them while stopping her fall with my left arm.

"_**I'm s-so sorry Mr. Sebastian!**_"

"It's alright Mey-Rin just be more careful next time _alright_?" But bitterly I know that she won't and next time I will probably not be around to catch whatever she happens to drop at the time.

"_O-of course Mr. Sebastian!_" she replies while blushing redder than a tomato.

Sighing I hand her back the china and walk away with the cart heading into the kitchen. As I was the dishes my mind wanders back to my young master not too far from where I am now. Another sigh escapes my throat and I force my mind to focus at the task set before me. I begin to wonder if I will ever admit such feelings then stopping myself because I know that demons can only feel things like blood-lust or just lust in general but never affection or love. Finishing up I hear the bell ring, indicating that my master wants me immediately. With another sigh, which I seem to be doing a lot of today, I quickly put away the dishes and head out of the kitchen. Perhaps I will never tell my master how I feel, whatever that may be seeing as how I've managed to confuse myself for once, but I do not fret for I know that I shall soon consume his soul and then move one. So with that final thought I re-enter the study with a look of impassiveness upon my face.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story! Since this is my first story it's not very good but I tried. Reviews and suggests are always welcome!


	2. Queen's Letter

Ahh sorry this took so long but I couldn't think of anything to write for the life of me! Any ways to reply:

**promocat **: it is good!you should go on with it-it ended abit short

Oh thank-ya and yeah I think so too but I couldn't think of anything else to write at the time.

**LostLittleBluebird **: This is great! :3 Can't wait for more!

OMMG thanks and I'll try to make this at least 3 chapter long but I may add more.

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

It unnerving having some stare relentlessly at you, especially when that someone is demon with startling crimson eyes. Which is why I felt the need to say,

"Are you going to stare at me **_all day_**, Sebastian?"

"Of course not, my lord,"

"**Tch**, fine. Take this cake away I'm done."

"Yes, my lord."

I watch him back away as I take a sip of my tea and all I can think about is, as if I wasn't damned enough already.

* * *

Sighing I set aside the various documents cluttering my desk and rang the bell signalling for Sebastian to come. As he enters I can't help but think how incredibly beautiful he is. Yes I know one shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about their butler but it was true for he was inhumanly beautiful. Which was highly ironic seeing has how he is not human. Apparently I had been staring at him for quite a bit because he finally piped up saying,

"Is there something you would like, _**my lord**_?" Ah the irritation was evident in his voice. Smirking I said,

"Yes I am done with my tea take it away,"

"Will that be all then?"

"Hm, yes I suppose so, why was I _interrupting you from something_,_ Sebastian_?"

"No my lord just some chores that needed to be attended too,"

"Alright then, leave now Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

Looking back at the paper work I frowned and decided to read instead. However this didn't go very well because that demonic idiot kept interrupting my concentration. Grumbling to myself I set the book aside and began to do my paper work once more. Picking up a folder I noticed a letter and upon realization I noted that it was from the queen.

* * *

_My Dear Boy,_

_It seems as though someone has been brutally murdering young couples new to England. This is most troubling because many people have been immigrating out of England and we do not wish for that number to grow any larger. Please see that this is brought to silence. I have in closed what information The Yard could gather._

_Sincerely, Her Royal Majesty Queen Victoria_

* * *

Placing aside the letter I looked at the documents inside and I quickly realized what she meant by '_what they could gather_' because there was only 3 pages in total and most of it just repeated itself despite the fact that 5 young couples had been murdered so far. However, there was some valuable information. It seemed that all of the victims had been out at night on the streets either shopping or just walking about and there death's had occurred in alleyways close to where they'd been abducted from most likely to avoid detection. Sighing I came to realize that there was nothing on how they were actually killed which meant I would have to make a visit to _**him**_ which I tended to avoid as much as I could. A soft knock was given on the door and I looked up saying 'Come in'.

"My lord it's time to retire for the evening."

"Alright but have a carriage ready for the morning to depart for London."

Nodding his head we continued out the door and into the hallway un-aware of just what would happen in less than 24 hours.


End file.
